Sacrosanct
by RoswellianCentaur
Summary: Let’s make an orgy. A sweet, soft conjunction of souls so secretlyclose, so desperately together.


Title: Sacrosanct.  
_**Originally written by: Juliet **(Original Title: Nonsanct)_– Re versioned for the Roswellian fandom by: Centaur  
Rating: PG 13 (But I'm gonna create a brand new rating: PG 16 – You're warned.)  
Categories: Romance.  
Summary: Let's make an orgy. A sweet, soft conjunction of souls so secretly   
close, so desperately together.  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply, do not sue.

Author's notes: Many thanks to **Juliet**, for letting me play with an old Matrix fic of hers, and turn it to Roswell fanfic. Also, thanks to **Candice, Faith, Dawn, Duccia, MaxGirl, Kathleen, Black Heart, Roswellian-Cinderella, BuriedIllusion, MiaParker, rogue, dream, SuicideEagleRath and Heather** for the amazing feedback.

**For the best Roswell site, archives and up.to.date community, head over to Roswellians. Find the link in my profile.**

* * *

Sacrosanct. 

Close the door as you come in. Close your doubts as you come closer.  
Welcome Max; welcome. Make yourself home in this mystical space I've been   
adorning for so long now.  
Take my hand, and let me lead you to the center of our little world. Open   
your eyes: this is our inner sanctum.  
Come on baby, light my fire.  
Go on dreamer, let your spirit soar.  
Let's make an orgy: a sweet, soft conjunction of souls so secretly close,   
so desperately together.  
Come on baby, it's so damn hot outside.  
Go on Max, feel that breeze, take a look inside.  
Sacrosanct,   
I know what it takes to take you there.  
You know what it takes to turn me on.  
I bet you have never felt so strange, so out of place in your own   
territory.  
A woman leads the intrusion and suddenly all your life is seen from another  
lens.   
This is your life through my lens. And it's beautiful.  
Come on baby, hold me tight.  
Go on dreamer, show me love.  
Take all the precious time you need to realize yourself. Take note of every  
inch of skin my fingers touch.  
Check yourself. Take note of how divinely human is the flesh that dares to give  
rise to your body.  
Sacrosanct.   
I know there's a world waiting for you to be reborn.  
You know there's a life waiting for us to live.  
Now I see how empty this room is every time you walk out the door.  
Now I understand why I want to be near you always.  
Sacrosanct.   
This love is sacrosanct.  
This love was born between pain and shadows,  
This love has learnt to keep the faith through the darkest skies.  
This love is real.  
Real as the fear you've been trying to hide.  
Come on baby; show me I'm the one you depend on.  
Go on Maxwell, just let it rain on me.  
Breathe; dreamer. Just breathe.  
Let me hold you as your feelings start to show there's something making you  
plead,   
making you cry a silent kind of perverse apprehension.  
Making you shiver.  
Making you weak.  
Sacrosanct,   
I shall be that guide you are looking for.  
I want to be that nonsanct instrument you use to have some fun.  
I promise I'll be the pail but somehow bright shade that will bring the chiaroscuro to your life.  
You know I'm here, as you put your arms around me.  
You feel me, but I cannot reach for you,  
a million candles burn themselves in their tender but wicked wax   
trying to help you to open all those blanks inside your soul.  
Come on baby; let our dreams take you there.  
Go on dreamer; let me take a look on the poisoned side of your devotion.   
Sacrosanct  
I love you.  
Oh god  
How I love you...  
Come on dreamer; make me see what I've been waiting for…

Another jaded wallet flying in a white shade (of protection)  
Lost in an empty feeling of serenity (so humanily blessed)  
(red the blood, red the heart)

Sacrosanct,   
I already know that you can't live without me.  
You know I knew before revealing your sadness.  
Come on dreamer, you know I know…  
You'll save me,  
(as I'll save you)  
you'll keep me warm,  
safe (red those lips),  
alive,   
my eyes open wide in the middle of your life.  
Sacrosanct,   
there's no danger in this world to stop me  
from loving you.  
Come on baby, hold me close.  
Go on dreamer; let's create a new dream.


End file.
